Reversible ploughs are well known in the prior art. They comprise a frame which is attachable to an agricultural vehicle, e.g. a tractor, and further a pivotable plough tool carrier with several plough tools like discs, blades or shares arranged on the carrier for engaging the ground. The plough tools are pivotally mounted to the carrier and can be adjusted to a desirable position in which they engage with the ground. The carrier is supported on the frame for pivotal movement on a vertically extending pivot axle and is placed in its operating positions in a horizontally diagonal oriented position, so that the tools are engaging the ground one behind another and transversely displaced to each other. When pivoting the carrier from its one operating position into its other operating position the plough tools are changing their ground engaging orientation into a reverse position. Several arrangements for automation have been made including the arrangement of hydraulic controls for changing the carrier operating position. However, hydraulic components are costly and therefore not affordable to all customers, so mechanically controlled solutions are still required. Nevertheless, there is still need for easy to use solutions, without the need to leave an operator station, comprising mechanical links for providing a control for an operator to change the carrier without any major efforts and without the need for manual, time consuming adjustments to the carrier or the plough tools. Although some solutions are already known in the prior art there is still some need for improvement with respect to facilitating maintenance, number of parts, complexity and easy operation of said mechanical links.